Fireworks
by Tbn Skywriter
Summary: Tsunade has decided to hold a festival just for a blondie because of a special day. What if a special someone arrives as well? SasuNaru, Fluffy!


Author's Note:Konichiwa! This fanfic is a present for Naruto-kun since his birthday is on 10 October (which is today!) . I hope he'll enjoy it! Oh and go easy on me since this is my very 1st fanfic

Disclaimer: I'm just an ordinary sasunaru fangirl and of course we don't own the characters in this fanfic. If I did...*evil smirk*

Now onward to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" shouted Sakura. Naruto stared at her before flashing his signature grin.

"Aww Sakura-chan! You shouldn't have!" Naruto replied. The pink-haired teenage shook her head before handing the blonde his present.

"You really deserve a birthday party for saving Konoha and all," he took the gift and gave her a genuine smile.

It was another day in Konoha. Well not just any day, it was Uzumaki Naruto's birthday. Since he save Konoha countless of times, Tsunade had planned a festival specially for Naruto's birthday. Stalls everywhere were seen preparing for the festival. Mountain of presents pile up infront of Naruto's apartment. The blonde was grinning away until he spotted a certain picture. His grin turn into a frown. It was a picture of the old Team 7. With Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, himself and...Sasuke. His heart still aches whenever he remembers of that raven. The blonde let out a sigh before getting ready for the festival.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Where's the others?" Naruto asked. The blonde had on a sky blue kimono with mini ramen bowls on it. The crystal blue necklace that Tsunade gave him really did match with the outfit. He had on a pair of fox ears and paws. His outfit really did blended in with the bright colourful lights of the festival. The aura was joyful and bright, just the way the blonde had prefer.

"Come on Naruto! Let's go meet up with Sai and Ino,"Sakura shouted pulling the blonde into the crowded area. The pink-haired kunoichi had her hair tied up into a bun. She had on a lovely pink kimono with the sakura flower on it as pattern. To match with her outfit, she, too, had a lovely sakura in her hair. As the two friends made their way to where Sai and Ino were,someone was watching them secretly.

"Hey Naruto! Happy birthday," Ino exclaimed with a warm welcoming smile. They exchange presents before walking around the festival, playing some games in the stalls and eating snacks.

"Uh...Naruto? I need to show you something," Sakura said, exchanging looks with the other two. Naruto blinked. The kunoichi then explained that she has to blindfold him. Once he was blindfold, Sakura lead him into the mysterious woods.

"Okay Naruto stand still, don't untie your blindfold and wait until you hear something, enjoy with your last surprise," and with that Sakura left.

* * *

><p>As the light breeze flow through the fogging woods, the blonde started to think that maybe Sakura had trick him. He was shivering since the breeze has become stronger. Soon, he felt something wrapping around him. Then he felt the blindfold being untie. Starting to panic because an unknown someone or something was there.<p>

"Happy birthday usuratonkachi," Naruto's blood froze. He look up and saw a pale face with midnight black bangs hanging down the face as his midnight black eyes stared into the blonde's crystal blue eyes. He icy cold arms were touching the blonde's shoulder firmly.

"S-Sasuke!"the blonde exclaimed loudly before hugging the raven furiously. He heard Sasuke sighed. Once he had calm down, Sasuke took his hand and said, "I'll be your date today for your lovely birthday. Please let me be the one to make you put on a true smile," the raven had on a navy blue kimono with the Uchiha symbol behind it. Then the blonde noticed that he was wearing Sasuke's jacket. He started to turn all red.

"Sasuke..."Naruto trailed off, looking away. "Shh. Don't speak Naruto, let me make sure you won't forget this beautiful moment," Sasuke then lead Naruto towards the festival. Truthfully, he was forced by Sakura and Ino. But he also wanted to spend time with Naruto on a special occasion. Both boys enjoyed themselves by playing games host by the stalls and ate a couple of snacks (well mostly Naruto).

The raven knew that the time has come. "Naruto I need to show you something," before Naruto could ask what, the raven carried him, bridal-style, and lead him towards the tallest tree. He then put down Naruto on a branch and made himself comfortable.

"Why are we on top of a tree?"Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Just look up at the sky," the blonde obeyed and gasped. There were fireworks in the air, some in shapes, others spelled "Happy birthday Naruto!,"

"Wow the fireworks are just beautiful," the last one clearly stated, "S + N = LOVE,". The raven gave Naruto a surprise kiss on the cheeks.

"I love you Naruto and I love today because today is the day when the world gave me you," Naruto's face turn scarlet red. The raven smirk at the sight of a brightly red face usuratonkachi. He gave Naruto his present. Without hesitation, Naruto opened it. It was a tiny brown teddy bear with button-like eyes. There was a message sewed on it's stomach and it says, "SN 4EVA,".

"Sasuke-kun, I love you too," Naruto wishpered as he hugged the teddy. Sasuke then gently planted a kiss on the blonde's lips before saying, "I know that's why I wanna spend this special occasion with you, my lovely usuratonkachi,"

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hope cha guys like it! Reviews, Critisisms whatever are always welcome with open arms!<br>Until then, Bye Nee!


End file.
